In Your Eyes
by Ice Demon
Summary: PG for mild use of profanity. "I'll always remember..." (it's a song fic)


Author's Note: I know I posted this before. But I looked at it and thought, hey, this could be improved. So, here it is, improved and back! The story is slightly changed and there is a new title. If you want to see the older version, it's called "Cry". I hope you will all enjoy the new version and I'm thinking about a sequel to this since many wanted me to continue "Cry". Those who read "Cry", please give me some reviews that compare the old to the new! Please feed the plot bunnies! This is sort of like Taichi talking to Yama in his head. Kinda like a parody! Also, if the plot bunnies are happy with the reviews, maybe, just maybe there will be a sequel. Deal? Have fun reading! (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any part of it. Also, this song is copyrighted to Mandy Moore. Don't sue!  
  
  
  
In Your Eyes  
  
  
  
I'll always remember how coldly the ocean could stare at me. An ocean which I longed to warm but couldn't. Those deep ocean blue eyes had mostly regarded me with annoyance and frustration, yet, on rare occasions, the regarded me fondly with love. Your feelings changed as swiftly as the tide, and I admit that I had driven you to lose your temper. Yet, even as you regarded me in the coldest of wishes, I couldn't help but love you. Every time your eyes changed to ice, my heart would freeze and my inner soul would cry. But somehow, they always came back to the warm, ocean blue I loved so much, and melt away the pain and awaken the spring of love I had for you.  
  
Remembering now, I always had thought that your heart had constructed walls so deep, that it would take more than kind persistence to break them. That it would take more than just me to win your love and trust; the two things that held the power to melt your ever holding walls of hate. Yet, you showed me what was in your heart, how betrayed you were, because you chose to. Even though you are right here, right here in my arms, I can still remember that one fateful night in September.  
  
I'll always remember It was late afternoon  
  
Flashback from Taichi's POV*  
  
I sprinted away from the green soccer field, blinking back tears of pain and frustration. My team was crushed in the championship game, and it was a blow to my pride. If I only hadn't been injured in the first half, maybe we would have had a chance. Yet, Fate seems to have been working against me, and a defender had tackled into me and had torn my left calf muscle. My team was always used to me running in the game, cheering and giving pointers. Many said I was a good karma for the team and told me that I was a lucky token. I thought so too, until today. Even though my calf ached from the torture, I had ran along the sidelines and yelled encouraging words to my teammates. But I could tell that they were losing the edge, and soon they fell to Tamachi. Crushed, defeated, and my pride suffered more than anything.  
  
Face it Yagami, you've always screwed everything up.  
  
Running in a daze, I finally reached my destination, Odaiba Park. I sprinted through its many paths lined with glowing sakura blossoms and nearly collided into an elderly couple. Murmuring unheard apologies and ignoring their stares, I ran on, trying to hold in on my tears. Trees, bushes, ducks, and dogs raced past me, or I them. In the edge of my view, I could see my sakura tree. She was bent and made a thick curtain of pink around me as I sat under her willing branches. Sighing, I perched between two of her protruding roots, and sank into my world of feelings. Silent tears rolled onto my cheeks and fell onto the flowers of the sakura. "Sorry," I whispered, and sobs caught in my throat and my vented sadness, humiliation, and anger poured out on that hill.  
  
  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
  
  
Coming out of my revere, I gazed across the glass of the lake, clean and unmarked. Stretching my legs, I leaned my head back against the sturdy trunk of the sakura, and watched the sun set. Following the sun, I tilted my head, enjoying the last few rays before the hungry gray clouds ate them, devoured them inside their listless minds. Suddenly, rain started to pour in sheets as thick as pillows, drenching me in the first few minutes.  
  
Yet, that rain reveled something else. There was a dark shadow in the other side of the lake in a sakura identical to mine. As I gazed out further, straining my vision, I saw you, Ishida Yamato. At first, I thought myself to be hallucinating and rubbed my eyes vigorously. Yet, there was no mistake. Your golden hair flat against your skull and face was enough to tell even an idiot who you were. That was why reporters had such an easy time finding you. Nobody looked like you, not even little Takeru.  
  
Yet, there you were, sitting against the trunk of the sakura. Your long legs that were clad in loose fitting jeans were brought up to your chest that was concealed by your black windbreaker. You head was buried between your arms, and you drew breaths in small smothered gasps. 'Surely you didn't follow me?' I thought as I observed you. I mean, you were not even at my game.  
  
As I slowly gazed at you, you turned your face up from your arms, and stared up at the gray sky, the rain framing your face. Though I wanted to see you, to speak with you, I decided against it for you had always hated people to sneak up on you unawares.  
  
You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
The clear cerulean orbs fixed themselves to the sky, searching for something, an answer, maybe a prayer. But deep in the storm, I could see the pain, loneliness, sadness, anger and frustration. I could always read you like a book through your eyes, and now I could only wonder why you were sitting there in your loneliness.  
  
I was changed  
  
Shocked, I watched you, and saw that you were in pain.  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Little more into the past*  
  
You had shown me long ago that you did not hand your trust to anyone. I had worked as hard as a smith of edurance to earn the trust that I hold today. Many times, you had fallen into depression, and a feeling in me wanted to desperately know why. I probed and prodded but you always became short with me. Once, in a passionate outburst, you had told me, "Look, Tai, you know nothing about the world, ok?! Just f*** off. (A/N: Sorry guys, had to keep it PG) I'm a person that is lost Tai, and I'm not worth finding again. You don't even know what it's like being me, so don't even try to say you'll understand me, 'cause you won't so you can just get the hell outta here, Yagami."  
  
I wanted to tell you that people, including me, cared and wanted to find you, the real you, and put you out of your pain, but you wouldn't let them or me. But you had turned away and ran before the words could form themselves in my mouth. That day was the day you had revealed yourself to me, and my hope was elevated because of it.  
  
Little forward in time (where we started the flashback)*  
  
A pitiful moan left your lips and your eyes closed, a thin trail of pain became visible on your cheeks. It trailed down to your softly curved chin and fell onto a flower, isolating your tear. It was then that I realized that even you could feel the emotions, and could be expressed in more than the song of your band; it could be the song of your heart.  
  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
School was not all it was because I couldn't speak with you. Now that we were in high school, you were always with your band, The Teenage Wolves, or at the "popular" clichés. All I could do was look at you from a distance. I smiled at the way you constantly evaded the screaming fans and the girls and guys dripping off you like bees to honey. In your own grace, you pushed them away so gently that they didn't know that your attention was misplaced. They never knew that you held no interest. But I could see, maybe because I was your best friend, but I could. Even though we were in the same cliché, I never really had an opportunity to speak with you.  
  
  
  
You were always the cool one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were always calm and composed, and knew what to do. Even in the most dire of situations, you kept your head and stared down a problem coolly. I was always envious of your talents. Your hair was always perfect, a spiked mass of golden rays with ocean blue eyes that was expressive enough to show mild interest but nothing else. Yet, in those ocean depths, I could see an underlying look of loneliness, fear, and pain. Maybe it was just my imagination, but now I'm sure it's not.  
  
  
  
On Sunday, October 16, I was heading toward your apartment complex. You had offered to help me study for my upcoming English test, which you excel in; on the one condition that I tutor you in Chemistry, my fav subject. Your father was working late as always, so we could take as long as we wanted. I skipped all the way to your apartment, a joyful song in my heart. In my mind, I had resolved to tell you that I loved you, and knowing this was the day, my heart sang.  
  
As I neared your apartment, I could hear yelling and a breaking of glasses. I broke out into a run, hoping you weren't hurt, and I heard your voice and your father's. Well, I guess he wasn't working late that day. Yet, in the background, I could hear the faint sounds of things hitting the wall.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!  
  
"Trying to clean the room!"  
  
"Where did you put my stuff?!"  
  
"How should I know? I didn't even go in your room, much less clean it!"  
  
"That's it. This is the last time you're mouthing off to me!"  
  
"As if. You're always half ripped or stoned every time I 'mouth off to you'. And you know what? You deserve it half the time! If you could only treat me with a little."  
  
With that I heard thuds and yells of pain and triumph. A symphony of low keys surrounded me. Finally, I heard your room door closing with you and your father trapped inside. I could hear creaking and consecutive moans, grunts, and screams. Shocked, I ran back home, not even bothering to help, to look, and stayed in my room, debating if I should call you or not. Finally, I decided to take a walk to the park to clear my head and my conscience of what I just had witness, or what I didn't witness.  
  
As if on cue, you were there in the same place as before, chest heaving through your thin black windbreaker, glittering eyes fixed on the stars and the gathering fog.  
  
You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed  
  
I was astounded that you would be here for the second night and I gazed in awe of you. Your face was illuminated by the moonlight, as if the moon had to get such a beautiful creature under it's urethral light. Your pale face was stained with tears that reflected the pale, silver moon making them look like silver tears. Your hair slightly swayed in the breeze, and your small face was shining, like an angel; my angel. With your face tilted up toward the sky, I thought that you would grow wings and fly away from me. I thought that a creature so beautiful should not be forced to live here on this planet.  
  
This was the first time I had seen you cry since our adventures in the Digi World and my heart wrenched at that sight, but still I searched your face, for clues and answers. Yet your face betrayed your sadness, and it still hid your heart, but I finally could see the well which this sadness had sprouted.  
  
In placed no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
You had always denied your feelings, telling them that they weren't worth it. Trying to hold on, while holding in. You always had to be in control of the situation, and it was the same with your emotions. That is where you received your talent of lying. And you did that well. Lying to cover up your emotions, thoughts, physical appearance, and actions. Unfortunately, your body had different wishes that night because you can't hide blood, the blood smeared in different patches your gold hair, the slight stains on your pants and the red on the usually night black windbreaker. That was when I knew, something was wrong, and I wanted to be the one to help you out of it, whatever your problem was.  
  
It was then I realized That forever was in your eyes  
  
As I saw your chest heave, and tears run freely, I realized that even the "Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-For-You" has feelings, emotions. Feelings that coexist within everyone human being, except, no one cared enough to look for it, they only cared about the outside beauty. Then I realized, that my crush, wanted to be my love, and it evolved to that.  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything, all right.  
  
That was all I wanted to do, make you believe in yourself again. Make you mine to hold forever, comfort, and love. I just wanted to know you, all about you, but I knew at that moment, it wasn't possible. Then, you were in too much pain that my help wouldn't have been welcome. Yet, my heart longed to hold you, and tell you everything was going to be okay. I wanted to right your world, and kill the person doing this to you. All I wanted was for you to look up and recognize that you had someone there for you, someone who would always be there for you, because, frankly Yama, I love you.  
  
I'll always remember.  
  
  
  
  
  
I will always remember your face.  
  
It was late afternoon.  
  
Lowered and true.  
  
In placed no one would find.  
  
  
  
  
  
Only in a place where you and I know.  
  
  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
  
  
Feeling coexist within everyone and deserves to be acknowledged by you and others.  
  
  
  
It was them that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry By Mandy Moore. Lyrics got at www.allstarz.com 


End file.
